Assault in the alley
by Prussia's Awesome Sister
Summary: What happens when Shizuo is chasing Izaya, but everything goes against the odds? summary sucks, but please read! Warning: Contains yaoi and lemons


A/N: Hello everybody! It has been quite a while since I've posted anything on FanFiction…..but now I am back! MWHAHAHAHA! Anyways I've dedicated this fic to Aido's little princess as one of here favourite characters are in this…. now enjoy!

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Durarara…..

Warning: Contains yaoi lemony goodness, I will not be responsible for deaths, nosebleeds and other ways you die by reading this. And hate will be ignored.

* * *

'Shizu-chan! Your so slow!' Izaya said swiftly sidestepping to avoid being crushed by yet again another vending machine thrown by the strong man, Izaya always had fun annoying the hell out of the blonde. 'IZAYA!' Shizuo spat charging for the agile man, lamppost in hand ready to swing it in Izaya's general direction. 'Heh you'll never catch me!' Dodging another attack Izaya ducked and slid quickly under Shizuo then Skilfully took his switchblade out, Grabbed the waist of the taller one and pressed the blade non-too gently against his neck. 'I have caught you Shizu-chan!' Izaya Smirked breath tickling Shizuo's neck making him freeze in his place. 'Shit…..I'm screwed' he thought to himself. 'Now Shizu-chan…' Izaya trailed off 'You are mine…' and threw him to the floor of the dark alley way that Shizuo had pursued Izaya in.'….wait. WHAT?' Shizuo's mind screamed at him self. Izaya chuckled and straddled the poor unsuspecting Shizuo. 'Get the hell off me flea!' Shizuo glared at the man atop of him swallowing slightly. He could feel the blade still at his throat when his Adam's apple bobbed up and down catching on the blade. 'Now why would I do that Shizu-chan?' Izaya leaned down so that both of their faces were inches apart. 'My….you look tasty..' Izaya said licking his lips and going on for the kill.

Shizuo's eyes widened. The flea was was kissing him! He was expecting him to slit his throat and cackle like a mad man as his life deteriorated not kiss him!. He tried to wiggle out of the kiss but it was no use. Izaya Grinned in the kiss…Shizuo tasted good…but just he lips weren't enough so his hand snaked down to the taller mans crotch and squeezed. This contact to his sensitive area made Shizuo yell something that was not understandable due Izaya's lips on his. Izaya took this opportunity to shove his tongue in Shizuo's mouth. 'Shizu-chan tastes even better!..' Izaya thought as he explored every crevice of the blonde's mouth.

Shizuo blushed. The flea's tongue was in his mouth for gods sake! 'When I get out of this…I'm going to fucking kill him!' But his thoughts were interrupted when Izaya stopped frenching him and trailed his tongue down his neck, kissing, nibbling and licking. This almost made Shizuo cry out.

Suddenl,y his glasses were yanked off his face and discarded to the floor. 'Shizu-chans your blushing!' Izaya giggled taking his tie off and throwing that too….'I bet I can make you blush redder!' 'SHUT THE HELL UP!' 'Now now Shizu-chan no need to be -Smirk- so loud' Izaya whispered in Shizuo's ear, licking the lobe. This action made Shizuo jolt and curse to himself. 'Now lets undress you!' Izaya smirked ripping open Shizuo's shirt with such a force the buttons pinged off. He then took a nipple between his fingers and began rubbing it vigorously whilst sucking and nibbling on the other. Shizuo gritted his teeth and tightened his fists trying to deny the waves of pleasure consuming his body. 'damn….' He managed to say. Soon his nipples were aching and hard and Shizuo felt the heat go to his groin.

Shizuo's breathing hitched as the hand that had the knife to his throat dropped the blade and grabbed his pants, undoing the button then the zip and getting rid of the pants altogether. Izaya grin reached his ears as he found that Shizuo was hard. 'Well Shizu-chan…you couldn't wait could you!' Izaya traced down Shizuo's chest and down to his lower abdomen, stopping where his boxers covered his untouched flesh. 'D-Don't you dare!' Shizuo hissed attempting to sit up but was shoved back down rather roughly by Izaya.. 'Naughty Shizu-chan! You have to stay layed down unless I say so!' Izaya said prying the blonde's boxers off. Shizuo felt the cold air hit his erect member then his felt something grab hold of it which made him clamp his mouth shut and grind his jaw. Izaya began swirling the tip of Shizuo's large member, precum leaking out as he skilled hand rubbed up and down.

Shizuo couldn't take any more. Another move and he would moan to hell. This was too much for him to handle. He began bucking his hips to Izaya's rhythmic pumping and trying not to let any noise out. He was NOT going to give this bastard what he wanted!. Izaya's pumping increased its speed and took an abused nipple in his mouth again biting gently. Shizuo arched his back and tried hard to hold back a moan but failed. The noise made Izaya stop what he was doing and look up at Shizuo. His face was flushed and he was heavily panting plus he had a pissed look on his blushing face. 'Hehe you look so cute Shizu-chan!' Izaya said kissing him again getting a surprised noise from Shizuo. 'I think your ready Shizu-chan! But don't worry ill prepare you!' Izaya moved down to Shizuo's entrance and took a finger and pushed it in.

Shizuo cursed and tried to stop Izaya from going any further. 'S-stop it you idiot!' Shizuo said trying to shove him off. 'get the fuck of-ahhhhh!' another finger went in and Izaya pumped in and out, scissoring which result in Shizuo Groaning and slamming his back on the floor. Not that it hurt, what he was doing…it just felt weird.. That was until Izaya hit a sensitive spot send Shizuo to moan out loud and buck his hips further 'Heh did I hit your prostate, Shizu-chan?' Izaya said plunging his fingers further into him. 'Ahhh…shit!' Shizuo moaned again. Crap. He was giving in! 'Get ready Shizu-chan! Im going in!' Izaya chimed before taking his fingers out, which made Shizuo….. Feel empty?.

Izaya undid his trousers and slid them down to his knees then his boxers, revealing his large pulsing lenth. 'oh SHIT!' Shizuo thought now he was going be screwed….literally!. Izaya positioned his length at Shizuo's entrance and pushed himself inside the blonde man. Shizuo gritted his teeth. He wasn't expecting Izaya to be this big. He wrapped his arms around Izaya's back and clawed at it. 'Your so tight Shizu-chan!' Izaya moaned. The tight heat to his member nearly made him climax right there. But the fun had only just started.

Shizuo was defiantly going to kill this bastard. It was more than discomforting for him. Izaya thrust forward making Shizuo groan and dig his nails durther into Izaya's back. 'Stop! Damn it!' Shizuo almost shouted to the roofs. 'No can do Shizu-chan!' and Izaya thrust into him again. Sweat covered them both as Izaya began thrusting at a quicker pace. Izaya groaned as he slammed into Shizuo, hitting his prostate without mercy, making Shizuo moan and yell incomprehensive words.

Shizuo could feel something boil in his waves of pleasure, he was close. And judging by the looks and sounds of Izaya, he was too. Izaya's thrusts increased in speed and how deep he penetrated, going up to the hilt. 'gahh!' Shizuo yelled, yet again having his prostate hit. Izaya went even faster, thrusting ao hard you could hear the 'slap' when their hips connected. Shizuo's walls tightened and he gritted his teeth 'Shit!, im gonna-Ahhhhhhh!' and that was it Shizuo saw white and he climaxed, spilling his load onto himself and Izaya. Soon after Izaya yelled and came, filling Shizuo.

Izaya pulled out and collapsed on Shizuo, panting and sweating. 'Was I good Shizu-chan?' Izaya smirked. 'Fuck you.' 'Oh, but I just did!'.

Shizuo groaned. He probably wont be able to work for the week now.

* * *

A/N: How was that? it was my first lemon :D I might write some more...hehehe

Please review!

than kyou for reading!, B-Chan


End file.
